


Supply and Demand

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Creampie, F/M, I Love You, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sweat, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: What had started as a nervous inside joke turned into some internet research, a shopping trip, and a few deep breaths. Now that they’re married, Steven and Connie can do whatever they want within the confines of their relationship - but how far are they going to take it for their first time?





	Supply and Demand

The fact was that Steven could break the chain of the cuffs apart at any moment. Connie, however, knew that he wouldn’t even try. As she walked up the steps to Steven’s bed, the planks creaked with the additional weight of the tool bag in arms. Connie set the bag down on the floor next to the box spring and stretched her arms with a sigh. She caught her husband’s gaze and smirked.

“See something you like?”

“No, I see someone I love.”

“…you know that’s not gonna make me go easy on you.”

Steven didn’t say anything, but he swung to the edge of the bed to get a closer look. The mattress creaked under the man’s weight, protesting the bulk even as he sat upright. His face was almost at his wife’s chest level, the gentle smile framed by a day’s lazy stubble and the edge of his messy hair spilling over his ears.

The summer made the upstairs even more unbearably hot. Five different fans circulated around this small space, making only a dent in the temperature. Connie’s sports bra was starting to dig into her shoulders, and she was tempted to slip it off already. The deep breath of the man before her forced her to stop in her tracks. Steven had some loose gym shorts and no shirt, prepared for whatever she was about to do. His belly rose and fell with his lungs; Connie caught him biting his lips and swallowing in anticipation.

The conversation leading up to this moment wasn’t easy to start. It wasn’t even a conversation at first – there was some hair-pulling, a hand covering a mouth, a firm slap on the thigh in the moment, the certain type of grip on the wrist – and the actions had carried into domesticity when both of them realized how much they wanted to continue.

Establishing roles was unnecessary. Neither Steven nor Connie wanted to be cruel or tyrannical to the other to the degree that one gave up power. However, anyone who knew them had a sense of who was the more dominant. Especially in these moments, Connie felt that she was staring down at a puppy, and she had to force herself to ignore his innocent eyes and focus instead on the loot from her massive online shopping trip.

“Close your eyes.”

Steven straightened up even more and complied. The blindfold Connie had purchased wasn’t any kind of traditional bandana or cloth, but had extra padding, a thick leather wave with metal fastenings. She had to extend it all the way to even get around Steven’s head, climbing behind him and pressing her stomach against his back as she secured it. His hands twitched reflexively, wanting to help hold his hair while she fixed and tightened the straps. Connie came around and took a good look at her husband. She had tried those on when they first came in; Steven couldn’t see a single thing.

“And you did everything I told you do to before?” Connie asked.

“Done and done. Connie, I - Gosh, I’m just -”

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. Steven smiled underneath, forcing all his nervous excitement back down. Connie was happy to try everything out for his sake, watching him react, wondering what he’d love or loathe. She understood his basics enough, having known this man for over a decade.

“Lie back,” she murmured, “middle of the bed, straight up and down. If the cuffs start to dig in, we’ll move them to the front.”

Steven nodded, and his mouth parted as if to reply with some authoritative title, a _yes ma’am_ or a _mistress_. Both of them knew that that was unnecessary. Connie was in charge, yes, but she was no more dominant over Steven than she was any other time. Her husband’s reactions would be her pleasure, and her own play was experimental. It felt good to make him squirm, to watch him beg, to watch his desire drip out of his body. As Steven made himself comfortable on the bed, Connie took a deep breath to recenter herself.

She picked up the bag to move to the foot of the bed. Steven’s entire body took up most of the space that could have been used to spread out their supplies, but that was something Connie would just have to deal with. The woman climbed on top between her husband’s knees, tugging down his only clothing as he bent gently to help her remove it.

Already, he was swollen, the dark mess of hair broken by a silver ring around his genitals. It was the largest they could find, considering Steven’s girth, and any smaller would cause disruption to his circulation. The hardening shaft rested on the man’s upper thigh, twitching as it started to center itself. Connie sighed gently as she tossed the shorts to the ground; they wouldn’t be needing these any more.

The lube they already had was nearly empty, and way up on the shelf by the bed. Connie shuffled around in the bag for the new bottle, and with it pulled out the plug. Sheer black and firm, it was just the right size for the man who had only taken a finger before. Granted, Steven’s fingers were larger than most, but this was still going to be a little bit of a stretch.

Before she came back to her husband, Connie paused and tugged off her bra over her head. It was good for jogging and training, not so much for this. The small pile of clothing on the floor grew with her own shorts. As naked as the man laying before her, Connie stretched her arms over her head. Steven’s legs bent as he pressed his feet into the mattress in anticipation. She knew he wanted to see her so badly.

Connie lowered herself to the bed and made her way up to Steven. She put the plug and lube on the bed, then moved her hands to his calves. His entire body jumped with the touch, a gentle gasp fleeing the man’s body. He let his legs raise as his wife moved her hands downward, over his calf muscles and to his thighs, pressing firmly downwards. The gentle massage brought both of them to a calmer place than before. Anticipation leveled itself and turned a choppy sea into smooth waters. It were the little things that mattered.

“Can you curl back?” Connie asked, and she pressed underneath his legs, as if she could ever force this man anywhere.

Steven nodded, raising his feet as he bent his knees. His gem warmed as his pelvis started to hover off of the bed. This was the first time that he had intentionally used his powers in the bedroom, and Connie scooted forwards on her knees until the bottom of his spine rested against her chest, silently thankful that she wouldn’t have to force Steven into an uncomfortable position to get what she wanted.

Between the black curls, between Steven’s exposed legs, was her goal. Anal play - “butt stuff” as Steven insisted on calling it - was fairly new for them. Connie thought it was fairly interesting for her body, but nothing she actively preferred; her husband enjoyed the feeling more than he had expected the first time they played With one hand, Connie popped the cap of the bottle off. The other reached up and gently pressed with two fingers against the entrance. Steven’s whimpers vibrated his whole body; she knew he was anticipating it. Connie leaned down and kissed her husband right where it made him gasp, tightening instinctively.

There would be more time for that later. Connie brought the bottle and the plug up, squeezing until a delicate layer of lubricant made the black rubber shine. With a dollop on her husband’s hole as well, she brought the tip of the plug down, watching as it pushed into the first barrier. Steven was still a tight squeeze and resisted the pressure even as he forced his body to relax.

As the plug widened, Steven’s pitch became higher and higher until that final shelf, where the wet _shlk_ filled the air and the base of the plug was pulled against the man’s skin. Satisfied, Connie wiped her hands on Steven’s leg as she moved back to let him sink back to the mattress.

“Just relax. You’re doing fine.”

“M _nnnnn_ rgh…”

The cockring was doing wonders. At his hardest, Steven was a healthy pink, darkened with the blood inside. Already he was beet-red and his skin was painfully taut. Connie leaned forwards once more to pull back the skin and let that head shine. Steven shifted his hips nervously, trying to account for how the plug was bumping around inside of him.

Any regular intimacy would be nice, honestly. Holding the man’s member in her hand, Connie felt that ache, and she reached down to quell herself for the time being. There would be a time for that later. She backed down until she was off the mattress, shaking her hands out, trying to ignore her own anxieties.

“Now, I know we read a lot about safewords and stuff,” she said, “but I’m going to trust you. Okay? No means no. This is all going to be new and a little weird.”

“I trust you too, Connie.”

This probably should have been a conversation before the blindfold and the handcuffs and the anal play. But Steven had been restrained before, and they had been through these motions. These waters had been charted, and the uncharted territory wasn’t quite there. As she reached into the bag and brought out the wheel, Connie wondered just how far they would go in their married life - or if this was the limit.

This little wheel, which was apparently used to test nerve and skin sensitivity, looked a lot more dangerous now than when Connie had been shopping. It had its own leather case, soft and pliable and just barely thick enough for the spikes on the end not to pierce through. Actually, the more she looked at it, the more the Wartenberg wheel reminded Connie of a terribly inefficient pizza cutter.

Feet seemed fair to begin with. Connie took one of Steven’s ankles and cradled it as she rolled the wheel up the arch. Steven hissed through his teeth, but stifled a giggle as it got to the middle of his foot. Hiking calluses from years of adventuring made the sensation slightly deadened, and if they were being honest, feet weren’t sexy. Connie let the foot down as she moved up to head of the bed, a grin spreading despite herself.

“Don’t move,” she whispered, forcing herself onto the bed.

She practically shoved Steven over - or so he made it seem with all the twitching he did. Moving around with a plug inside was something else entirely, and Connie also considered that his hands were underneath him. Adjustments needed to be made soon. For now, though, Connie laid down next to her husband and pressed her body against him with the wheel raised in her right hand like a quill.

A drop of sweat wavered as it slid down Steven’s throat. The shaky breaths froze completely as the points of the wheel stabbed the drop, impeding its path for a moment before it continued through the stubbly maze. Steven barely moved as Connie ran the wheel down his neck in agonizing slowness; one move could make the pain more than they had bargained for.

He let out a lungful of stress when the wheel turned towards the chest, plinking along his skin. Connie watched her motions and the exploration dreamily, hanging on to each stifled gasp as she traced fairy rings around Steven’s nipples, even driving one point into the middle enough to make Steven inhale sharply and shudder from head to toe.

She sat up with one hand on the mattress. “Knees, head down.”

The commands were just like in training, short bursts, small pieces, conveying what needed to be conveyed. Steven rolled onto his side, throwing himself as gently as he could. Connie could actually see the precision points where he floated parts of his body to move joints. So, he was happy enough to still float. No, not happy - comfortable, relaxed, in control of himself. That was what Connie needed to know.

She moved the pillow underneath his head as he finished getting into position, ass up, legs parted, a flipped version of how she had inserted the plug. Connie ran her left hand through the mess of Steven’s hair, prompting him to sigh deeply into the pillow. The depth of the sigh turned to a yipe as the wheel came back to his spine, tracing what it could over his shoulders and bone, working down to the tail end as Connie pulled up, moving back to the end of the mattress. She settled on her own knees and marveled at the sight.

The tension of Steven’s balls against the hefty metal ring made them look swollen and tender, even though it was just skin and pressure. Moving into this position must have brushed the man’s cock against his thighs, as a string of eager precum bridged the gap between Steven’s leg and the head, breaking apart as he dribbled onto the mattress. The veins were almost standing out along the shaft, but not so much as to be grotesque. All the blood was evenly distributed, throbbing thickness, telling Connie how desperate Steven was for attention.

All the more reason to deprive him. She smiled as she rubbed his outer thigh with her free hand, ever-so-gently tracing the Wartenberg up the inside, like tiny claws scraping his nerves, getting so close to where he wanted the touch but never quite making it. Connie deftly switched legs and hands, flipping the wheel from right to left. It was so easy to make Steven shiver like this.

The middle was the fun part, though. The cockring pulling down on Steven’s genitals made the bridge between plug and balls much more pronounced. Connie could almost feel him suck air through his teeth when the wheel touched down on his taint. Each spike touched down on his skin with equal impact, running back and forth along the ridge, right up the middle, even with a flourish around the plugged hole. Connie stood up and marveled at the shaking, sweating hulk of a man. Wheels were fun, but there was something else she wanted to try.

Out of all the paddles she had picked up, this one’s unique addition of tire tread was fascinating to her. The sting was much different than straight wood, and a couple test smacks on her arm in the store had shown her just how odd it felt. Connie pulled it from the bag, then stood over her husband with a hand on her hip, trying to decide the best angle of attack.

“...I...love you?” Steven offered to the silence, as if he was anticipating some wrath coming down upon him.

“I’m thinking.”

If only there was enough space to comfortably fit her legs between his body and the bed. But no, they were unfortunately human-sized, so Connie came forward and knelt at Steven’s side, stroking his back with her fingertips. He shuddered as the hand went around his side, over his belly to rub over the man’s stomach.

The silent wishes that she imagined running through Steven’s head came true as she wrapped her fingers around her husband’s member. Connie lowered her palm so that the swollen head rested in the cradle of her hand like an egg. She squeezed and massaged the precum around the tip, agonizingly slow, to make Steven whine into the sheets. It was enough stimulation to make him feel edged, but not too much to make him climax.

Connie almost felt bad as she raised the paddle to the back of Steven’s buttocks. The cool treads met the warm skin as well as the plug - rubber on rubber. She had no idea how this was going to feel, but she stroked Steven into reassurance as he took a deep breath below her. She raised the paddle, then brought it firmly back to the flesh.

“ _Gyah!_ ”

Shit, was that good or bad?

“Ow.”

Connie set the paddle down and sucked a little air through her teeth. Steven shifted on the bed as his wife immediately started to rub his cheeks, the reddened area decidedly reddened even from such a gentle whack. It was an honest mistake, just too much in one area, jumping the gun. She could hear Steven laugh a little as he adjusted his body.

“Hey. Do you want to take a little break?”

“Actually yeah, yeah.”

The cuffs came away first, or at least they were unshackled from each other. The soft neoprene, same as the blindfold, made them surprisingly comfortable to the touch. Steven pushed himself upright onto his hands and knees. His broad shoulders shuddered as he forced his palms down and stretched his previously restrained musculature. The man turned and fell to his side, letting Connie climb onto the bed with him. Sweat framed the edges of the blindfold as Connie removed it.

He blinked at his wife, looking straight into her eyes immediately. Steven tried his best to keep that reassuring smile, then reached to pull Connie close with one hand as he lifted a leg. With a deep breath, he tugged, and a wet _schlk_ brought the plug out from inside him. He put it on the shelf above the bed with their wedding rings, eyeing it carefully as he removed the cuffs and put them on the end.

“I think I could do bigger.”

“So can I.”

“Ah? No, well, I mean - “

Steven snorted and playfully thrust forwards, pushing his erection against Connie. It brushed over her hip, and she tapped it with her fingers, pretending to chastise its impudence. The two laid there in Steven’s bed; it was a moment like they had always had even before they were married, when they were sweaty and naked and laughing with each other.

He was, unquestionably, still aroused, and the ring wasn’t going to come off until he was flaccid again. Connie brought her hand back as their giggles resided. She could feel the veins standing out more than usual, thicker against the surface of his perfect skin.

Her gaze must have been drifting, because when she looked back up towards Steven he was rolling her onto her back, a sudden tug of her body towards the center of the bed that knocked a gasp out of her. Eyes wide and mouth open, Connie watched as playfulness disappear from Steven’s face, leaving a different mischievous glint that she hadn’t seen before, not like this. Reassurance touched Steven’s lips, but he merely grinned it away as he loomed over her. It struck her now just how big he could be.

“My turn,” he growled.

Before she could respond Steven had forced a kiss on her. She closed her eyes and felt his entire body leaning into the kiss, his tongue and his hands holding her down. Even as Connie put her hands on his shoulders, she didn’t push back. It was his turn, without toys or tethers, to be in control.

But Steven wasn’t dominant in that sense, not an owner or a master. He drew away from his wife with a bridge of saliva between their open mouths. This was Steven’s tour of Connie’s pleasure, taking her by the hand and leading her. The man was in charge of their destination, and Connie let her head sink into the pillows as her husband held her down with his right palm on her collarbone and his fingers sinking into her trapezius.

His face was so close to hers as he put two fingers in his mouth. Steven let his left hand slip out and go down, between Connie’s legs. As soon as he touched her, he smiled, and Connie turned her head with a sharp inhale. She was already aching for him, and Steven knew it. The tingling spit was an added bonus, a sensation she knew she could never get used to.

Following that, however, she turned her head as Steven positioned himself, already sliding inside. The girth came faster than Connie had anticipated, faster than Steven’s gentle methodology before. He matched her eyes with his own, narrowing his gaze as he took both hands and held on to the back of Connie’s knees.

It wasn’t forceful so much as it was direct, and Connie grabbed her husband by the shoulders as she felt herself filled. The pressure as he arched his body over her was enough to send her nails into his skin.

“A- _aH_! Steven!”

Steven had been and still was very much aroused. Connie knew, though, that he was doing this for her sake, testing the waters of roughness and the limits of his own dominance. As long as she wasn’t saying no, he could continue to press on. Her body curled up as Steven pushed her into a mating press, his knees apart to leverage himself as deep as he could go. Connie felt his arms slide under her shoulders to grab them from underneath and pull. It wasn’t until he had locked her in that Steven began to thrust.

Each motion of his hips was direct, punctuated with a grunt or a heavy breath. Louder than Steven’s animal sounds or Connie’s gasps of pleasure was the meaty pounding of flesh on flesh. Anyone else would have been too rough or too insensitive, but Steven knew every inch of Connie inside and out, and he pushed forward with purpose, stimulating as he was stimulated in equal measure.

Connie’s arms had fallen to the bed, bent up to rest on the pillows as Steven controlled the tempo. The length of his cock pulsed inside of her, and the depth of her orgasm was more intense than she could remember. The warmth started further in the core of her pelvis and spread down her limbs like rolling thunder. Connie trembled underneath Steven as she came, tears rolling down the sides of her face. She cried out, stifled and hoarse with nerves, her fingers and toes curled up involuntarily.

She didn’t know how many seconds she had lasted, but when Connie’s eyes opened, she could see victorious consternation written over Steven’s face. He had slowed down, and looking into his eyes, she could see he was struggling to compose himself. The facade of the domineering male figure was waning as he neared his own release. It had been fun for him, certainly, and she could tell that he loved the way he had made her orgasm. But he was still Steven. Connie panted in her sweat, and a small smile came over her face despite herself.

That did it. Steven broke and smiled back, genuine and goofy, and he leaned down to touch his nose to Connie’s. He stopped his hips and let their heavy breaths take over the space. Connie could still feel the glow of her climax surrounding his cock as it rested, temporarily, as deep inside of her as he could go.

“I-I’m close,” Steven murmured, trying to shake the hair out of his face. “I can do it any way you want.”

Connie laughed gently, as much as her spent body would allow. She reached down and held on to the inside of her thighs, wrists brushing up against Steven’s belly.

“Go on, Steven.”

Slowly, the man eased himself more upright, brushing his arms and fingertips down Connie’s body as he moved them out and around. He let his legs sink into the bed as he gripped Connie’s upright thighs. His hands held on tightly, and Connie relaxed her back, letting her arms go all the way out as she forced parts of her body to unclench.

Steven’s thrusts started slowly again, but increased to their normal pace soon enough, more erratic than when he had been in the space. He kept a rhythm for his own pleasure because that’s what Connie had said was okay. She felt his acknowledgement this time, his burgeoning masculinity, that hint of awkwardness that followed Steven everywhere he went. Most importantly, she felt his love as he sucked in air, hair falling in front of his face as he groaned out his release.

“Oh, fuck, Connie…”

Connie had tasted and seen how much he could give her when he was pent up, and she felt it now, the swelling and the thickness leaving her just sore enough. Steven gave her a series of final thrusts, and Connie wondered what they would have been like had he still been playing dom. But he had shuddered enough, his whole sweaty body terse as he came inside of her. Connie let her legs lean against his grip, sighing with residual pleasure.

Steven panted. After a moment of their breaths filling the room, he slid back on his knees, making a face as he slipped out of Connie’s pussy. The wet, lewd noise of his exit, followed by the river Connie felt flowing between her cheeks, made both of them look down. Steven rested his cock on top of Connie’s pearl-speckled groin, still reddened, still somewhat hard. The cockring really did do wonders.

When he came to lie down next to his wife, Steven ran a hand down her body, sliding a finger over her lips and up her stomach to leave a trail of their fluids following him. Connie couldn’t resist even if she wanted to as he pushed a hand under her back to hold her, and as he leaned forwards to gently give her one scruffy kiss on her neck.

“I love you,” he murmured as he drew away.

“Love you more.”

“Love you, like, _ten_ times more.”

“One million. Take it or leave it.”

“Deal.”

They snorted with quiet laughter until it gave way to contented sighs. Steven glanced down to his wife’s dark, muscular body and let out a deeper sigh.

“So what did you think?”

“I, for one, had a good time. You’re a good body to tease, Steven.”

“No, n-no I mean about, y’know.”

“About when you took over?”

Steven nodded. If he was nervous, Connie would have sensed it, and he was more concerned than anything. She reached her hand up to massage the back of his scalp. Her fingertips pressed into his skull and rotated in slow, methodical circles.

“Was it too much?” he asked. “I don’t - I know that it was kinda fun, and I was really into… Into you, right? One of us being in charge like that.”

“Did you trust me to tell you if I wanted to stop?”

Steven paused, then nodded again.

“There you go.”

“But, no, I mean - “

“ _And_ yes, it was very, very hot.”

There, that was good enough. Steven chuckled and snuggled up to his wife. They were in need of a shower soon, but as long as they could withstand the sticky warmth, both of them were going to revel in it.

“But Connie, I think if we do that again, though, I want you to be the one in charge,” Steven said. “I mean, maybe with one thing at a time. I felt a little overwhelmed with the paddle thing.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that one. I kinda took a gamble with that.”

“With the plug, too? You’re a maniac.”

“You married a maniac, maniac.”

In retaliation, Steven pulled himself over and blew a raspberry into Connie’s neck. Spluttering, she tried to push him away, laughing as her hands slipped over his body. The two of them snorted together in mutual silliness, content and spent for a moment once more.

Connie took one more breath as she looked over at Steven. He certainly had grown since the first time they had dared touch each other, the first time they had considered each other as sexual beings. She loved him then, and loved him more now. All their experimentation was for each other, so nothing could go wrong as long as that love was there. She wondered what it would be like to take things further physically, and her body pricked her with attention. As Steven laid there with his head cuddled up to her breast, she clenched the muscles in her hips, a quick shudder, enough to make her force the feeling down. Connie held Steven close.

“But yes,” Connie said. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh~
> 
> This took an absurdly long time from start to finish, and I’m sorry for people that were awaiting it. But here you go - kinky Connverse! You can consider this a spiritual/chronological prequel to Bound and Determined, both named after MTG cards because I'm a nerd. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave a comment if you'd like. You can message me over on Tumblr if you're interested in a commission as well!


End file.
